This study will test the hypothesis that U-98079A (DAU 6215 CL) will exhibit clinical efficacy in decreasing the symptoms of anxiety and depression as measured by both physician and patients-rated psychometric scales. The efficacy of U-98079A (DAU 6215 CL) is expected to be greater than that of placebo.